


Our Hero

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Heart Series [14]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: A quick one shot of my version of Luigi's Mansion 3 ending. There are a few changes I wanted to add. I loved the game (just completed it last night) but this how my ending would go. Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
Relationships: Luigi/Original Female Character
Series: Heart Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/958719
Kudos: 2





	Our Hero

It was finally over. Luigi James Manfredi couldn't help but give off a big sigh of relief. King Boo had been defeated once again, by him. Luigi panted, trying his hardest not to slip into much needed sleep. Polterpup, Spettro, barked happily. The man in green smiled at his beloved dog. If it hadn't been for him, well... He would probably be... Luigi tired not to think of that as his doppelganger, Gooigi, fell right next to him. He was a pile of goo but then reconstructed himself. Luigi smiled at him, placing the painting down on the ground. He flashed the Dark Light device on the painting.

First to emerge was Polterkitty, Calico. Luigi had decided to have her come with him and Spettro, to give her a better home. Hellen loved her dearly but had gone completely bonkers when she was trying to impress King Boo. Hellen had even had the nerve to call Calico a traitor. The Polterkitty meowed happily, going over to Spettro. Spettro licked her cheek, being friendly. Calico shot him a small look but it was obvious that the cat was smiling.

Second to emerge were the Toads. They had all landed on top of one another. Luigi chuckled a bit. The Toads had always been his dearest friends, ever since he and his brother, Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior, had arrived her in Mushroom Kingdom. The Toads all hugged Luigi's legs, happily smiling at him. He smiled at them.

Third to emerge was Professor Elvin Gadd. He landed on the ground, kind of face first. Luigi went to his side, helping Elvin to his feet. The two were very close friends, ever since the first mansion fiasco. Sure the professor was a bit eccentric but Luigi wouldn't have it any other way. Elvin patted Luigi's right side, giving him a smile.

Fourth to emerge was Princess Peach Toadstool. She landed on the ground with grace. Luigi went over to her and hugged her greatly. Peach returned it, smiling up a storm. The two of them had been like brother and sister ever since Mario had saved her the first time. She held him close during their hug, looking over towards where Spettro was. What caught her eye was the cat next to him. Calico looked at the princess, eyes going a bit wide. Calico had to admit, she was just as pretty as Hellen was. Peach went over to the cat, knelling down to her eye level. She put out her hand and Calico take in her scent. Calico purred a bit softly. Luigi smiled at them.

Fifth to emerge was Violet Jasmine Cain, Luigi's fiance. She had been Luigi's ever since she had arrived to Mushroom Kingdom. She saw Luigi and instantly gave him a big hug. Luigi returned it, holding her tightly. He was so glad that she was okay. He kissed her cheek several times, making her giggle with happiness. She was okay and Luigi was glad for that.

Finally, last but not least, Mario had emerged from the painting. He jumped up happily, smiling at his brother. Luigi returned it, rushing to his older brother. The two embraced fondly as Luigi started to cry tears of joy. He was alright. He was safe. But Luigi just couldn't help it. He would have never forgiven himself if he lost Mario. The two parted out of their hug. Mario placed his hands on his brother shoulders.

“You did it, Weegie! You saved us all!” Mario declared.

“I – it wasn't just me...” Luigi replied honestly. He turned to Gooigi, Spettro, and Elvin. He added, “They deserve some credit too, Malleo.”

Mario smiled a bit. _'Typical Luigi,'_ he thought. He kept his hand on Luigi's shoulder, proudly. That's when they heard a meow. Luigi took a look, seeing that Calico had found King Boo's purple gem. Luigi stared at it for the longest time. He took it out of her mouth as she swayed her tail. His Thunderhand activated as he destroyed the gem. The glow was a brilliant white as the fragments blew in the wind. Mario looked to his brother, seeing his exhausted face.

He started to say, “Luigi...” Before he could say another word, Luigi had collapsed. Mario managed to catch him in arms. “WEEGIE!” He cried, just as he caught his baby brother. Mario looked at him and saw that Luigi had indeed fallen asleep. He turned to Violet and Peach as he reassured, “He's okay, he's exhausted.”

“I think a few days of rest at home should help him.” Peach instructed.

Violet agreed, “I think home sounds great right now.”

As soon as the sun came up the next morning, Mario carried his brother onto the bus. After all, even heroes needed help sometimes. And Luigi was definitely his hero.

That afternoon, they got Luigi back home. Mario carefully got his brother upstairs and into his green bedroom. Violet brought down the blanket, allowing Mario to place him on the bed. Peach brought in a glass of water, in case he woke up. Spettro and Calico were with her. Spettro jumped in the bed with the man in green. Calico stayed with the princess as she placed the glass on the nightstand. Mario covered Luigi up with a blanket, taking off his hat. Mario placed the hat on the nightstand as well. Luigi slept through it all. Spettro closed his eyes, sleeping next to his master and friend. 

Mario turned to Violet and whispered, "You think he'll be okay...?"

Violet nodded as she whispered back, "I know so."

Peach quietly suggested, "I think we should let him rest. He's been through enough for one week."

Calico walked with the princess out of the room. Mario was hesistant at first until Violet placed a hand on his shoulder. Mario walked out with Violet. Though he wanted to stay with Luigi, and he was pretty sure Violet did too, he knew that Luigi needed his sleep. He left the door at a crack, allowing himself to go downstairs. He was so glad to be free. And he was so happy that Luigi was okay. He had the best brother in the world.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well there we have it! A quick one shot of how I think the game should have ended. Though, if it were me, we would have dealt with a completely different villain this time. Can't complain too much. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
